In Need of A Hero
by The Girl From Gallifrey
Summary: Babe fic but very Joe friendly. Lester helps Stephanie out in her greatest time of need. But where is her usual hero?
1. Prologue

_I don't make any money and I am just trying to have some fun. This is my first so please be nice? I love some constructive Critism, but flames are just mean. PS, if you couldn't tell by the name, I am a BABE all the way, so hang in there ladies, this is for all you Babes. Cupcake fans bear with me, Joe is a good guy and he is portrayed as so in this story._

* * *

Prologue—

_Stephanie's POV- 3 weeks_

I have done a lot of stupid things in my life, but this one definitely takes the cake. I have jumped off garages thinking I could fly, I blackmailed my cousin Vinnie into giving me a job as a bounty hunter, I have blown up cars and funeral homes, I have been threatened, stalked, and tortured, but never once really ran away. Now here I am running away from a little pink stick.

My name is Stephanie Plum and up until today I was a Bond Enforcement Agent, or for those of you who watch too much TV, a Bounty Hunter. The two men in my life were now officially out of it. I broke up with Joe Morelli, my on again off again boyfriend, because he wanted more from me than I was willing to give.

Then, I slept with my mentor, Ricardo "Ranger" Manoso. It was everything that I dreamed and more. He once joked about ruining me for all other men, but he doesn't realize that he really did. The next morning he tells me to fix things with Morelli. What was the point of ruining me if all he was going to do was send me off to who he ruined me for?

After a few more stalkers and kidnappings I think Ranger came around. He gave me a job at Rangeman as I looked for his daughter. He even admitted to caring about me. Well the words he used were a little different, but it all meant that he cared. I finally met his daughter while being kidnapped by a crazy man who wanted to be Ranger. Eventually I escaped and the real Ranger was almost killed by the crazy wannabe in my apartment right in front of me. That was it for me. I finally told Joe that I loved him and realized that I loved Ranger too. Joe and I decided that we weren't really _in love_ with each other and he told me that I should try things with Ranger.

So I did. I headed over to Ranger's apartment. Ranger said that he was dessert and could never be the base of my food pyramid, but I showed him with some cleverly placed birthday cake that dessert was the base of my food pyramid. The next morning Ranger was different. He seemed withdrawn and after two weeks I had decided that he was avoiding me. And then he left for Miami to visit his daughter. That was a week ago.

Last night I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. That was the moment that my life started to spiral out of control. That brings us to today. Today I woke up to Dillon knocking on my door. I knew that it wasn't some psycho, because they just break in. Dillon is the only one who ever knocks.

He didn't look good. "What's up Dillon?"

"Jeeze Stephanie. I don't know how to tell you this." He wouldn't look at me. He just kept looking at the ground. I started to get worried.

"Well, due to all of the gunfire and cops in here and all of the things that have been happening, the owners have decided to evict you. You have forty-eight hours to get your stuff out of here. I'm sorry Stephanie." He looked genuinely sorry. I just slid down the wall and sat on the floor. I was homeless. I was pregnant and homeless. No matter what happened in my life there was always my apartment. After I broke up with Joe I went back to my apartment. No matter how many psychos stalked me I had my apartment to hide in. There was always a place for me to go after I blew up one of my cars. Now I had nothing. No where to go.

* * *

_Tell me what you think! I hope it wasn't terrible._


	2. I Can Be Your Hero

_I don't make any money and I am just trying to have some fun. This is my first so please be nice? I love some constructive Critism, but flames are just mean. PS, if you couldn't tell by the name, I am a BABE all the way, so hang in there ladies, this is for all you Babes. Cupcake fans bear with me, Joe is a good guy and he is portrayed as so in this story._

* * *

I thought back to something that Ranger had once told me. All Rangeman employees have the option of living in one of the fourth floor apartments. I got excited and ran down to my car still in my pajamas. I went to the office and keyed in. I took the elevator up to the second floor and went to Tank's office. He wasn't there. I went to Lester's office and there he was. 

He was on the phone. He motioned for me to stop and wait a minute. I stood there in my tee shirt and panties and felt silly. He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"What's wrong Stephanie? Is someone at your apartment?" I blushed and tried to pull my shirt down to cover my legs.

"No, I'm sorry. I just…I… I need to talk to you about something. I'm still an employee right?" Lester looked away and his face turned from concerned into a blank mask. I knew right them that Ranger had told him that I was to be fired.

"Oh, Okay. Alright. I just…Thank you for your time." I ran from the office to the bathroom and puked my guts out. There was no breakfast there, so it really was my guts. I exited the bathroom to head down to my car and there were tears in my eyes. Damn these hormones already I thought. Lester was at the door with a Boston Crème when I opened it and I ran back in and puked up nothing and cried.

Lester walked in with the donut and that made me cry more. "Look Stephanie I don't know what Ranger's problem is, but he told us that he no longer wanted anything to do with you. He didn't want you to work for us and he didn't want to hear from you. What's wrong Stephanie? What happened?" Lester sounded like her really cared and I needed to tell someone, so I did. I told him everything.

"Ranger and I slept together after the Scrog mess and then he changed. He wouldn't talk to me and he was mean and then he left. The owners of my building are having me evicted and I found out last night that I am pregnant. I'm pregnant and homeless and jobless and I have no money in the bank. I am such a screw up. Why do these things happen to me?" I laughed suddenly.

"What's so funny?"

"I haven't been pregnant a month and I am already turning into my mom. I don't know what to do. I can't move to my parents because I just can't move back there. I can't live with Joe because we broke up for real and I don't think that he would want to raise Ranger's baby even though we are great friends. I am no longer employed here so I can't live on the fourth floor and I have no where else to go."

"This is Ranger's baby?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah. We were caught up in the moment and I don't know. Something happened. We made a baby. I have been puking non stop for a week. What do I do Lester? I can't do this on my own and I have no one left."

He thought for a few moments. "Stephanie. I don't live in these apartments anymore. I wanted a place of my own. I have a house that is too big for just me. How about you live with me until you are back on your feet?"

"I don't want you to feel obligated to help me because I am this pathetic."

"No I like you Stephanie and I think that what Ranger is doing is wrong. He loves you and he isn't acting like a man right now. I am ashamed to call him a friend. Let's go get your stuff. I won't let you be alone." He kept his arm around me as he led me through the exit and I hugged him.

"Thank you Lester. You are a good friend." I wiped tears from my eyes and I kissed his cheek. We headed down to the garage and he hopped in a Lincoln Navigator. My face must have shown the surprise I felt because he explained. "I like this better than the Explorers, so I bought one. This isn't a Rangeman vehicle. I don't think that Ranger would appreciate me going against his rules so severely as to use a company vehicle to go and help you move your stuff to my house."

"Oh." I had an excuse to be far from eloquent today. I was a jobless, homeless, pregnant woman and because of this man I just might be able to cope.

We got my stuff packed pretty quickly. I didn't really have much to move. I had three suitcases of shoes, five suitcases of clothes, three boxes of movies and books, and a small shoebox of pictures that I had been collecting. I loaded Rex into the backseat of the Navigator and strapped him in. I was trying to get used to the mothering thing. That was it. My whole life fit into the back of a Navigator. I think that I have less now than when I went to college. That is a sad truth. I fell asleep on the way to Lester's house and jumped awake hearing him call my name.

I looked around and was surprised that I was in a little residential neighborhood. Lester's house was a very large very nice two story Victorian with a large wraparound porch. I loved it automatically. I could see myself sitting on the porch while my children played outside. I could see a faceless husband in the back grilling hamburgers. This was a house to raise children in and I had the sudden pain of knowing that one day I was going to have to leave. Lester and his damn ESP intervened on my thoughts.

"You don't have to ever leave. When you get on your feet I will sell the house to you. This is a good neighborhood. I can see you here with children. I thought the same thing about myself when I first came here. I saw myself grilling while my wife was swinging on the side porch watching the children play. This home is meant for that. You could give it that. I never can. Not in my line of work."

"Your lifestyle doesn't lend itself to relationships?" I said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Not really. Not only work, but I just can't see myself settling down. I don't know if there is the 'one' out there for me." He sounded sad, so I wrapped an arm around his waist and headed for the front door.

"Come on, give me the dime tour."

"Alright. First of all, Welcome to your new home! Should I carry you over the threshold or something?" He laughed at my glare.

"No. That is supposed to be for married couples, but when Dickie and I got married he said that I was too heavy and that it was a stupid tradition anyway." Next thing I knew I was scooped up and carried over the threshold of my new home.

"You are not too heavy and it is not a stupid tradition. I will probably never have the opportunity to do that ever again, so thank you for allowing me to do it."

"Like anyone _allows_ you to do anything you big lug. Everyone here probably thinks that we're married and somehow my mom is gonna find out and my phone will be ringing off the hook for hours."

"I don't think that she will know anything. We are pretty far from the prying eyes of the Burg although this neighborhood could rival them. We are in the small town of Carrollton, Virginia. It is pretty close to the border, so it's not a long commute, but I'm not here every night. I am hardly ever here actually. I don't even know the neighbors."

"Oh. What am I going to tell them? I am living with a man who is hardly ever home and pregnant with another man's child?" I chewed my bottom lip and thought about what would happen to me if this was the Burg.

"This isn't the Burg, so I doubt that you would get much flak over it. Just tell them that I am a really good friend that offered to help you take care of your baby. I would even sign the birth certificates if Ranger doesn't come around. That would solve a lot of problems. I don't have a wife or kids, but I have a lot of money. I think that if I could spend my money on something worthwhile rather than letting it go to the business when I die. It doesn't ever have to be anything other than me helping you out."

"Are you sure? That sounds an awful lot like me taking advantage of you."

"I wouldn't mind it a bit Stephanie. You are one of a kind. You understand all of us and you don't care or judge us. I am kind of thinking of it as repaying you for all that you have done for me and the rest of the guys since Ranger met you."

"Thank you Lester for everything that you have done for me. You hardly know me but you are letting me move into your home and taking care of me like I am family. You are the best friend that I have ever had. Thank you Lester Santos."

"No problem. You are like family to me. You go upstairs and take a nap while I unload everything. I think that you'll like the room at the end of the left hall on the right. It connects to a slightly smaller room that could be the nursery and the bathroom is across the hall. Go on. I'll be fine." He sounded sincere and I was dog tired, so I took him up on his offer and headed up the stairs. The carpet was worn and the stairs creaked. It was definitely a house that had been lived in and I loved it. I was too tired to snoop despite the long nap in the car so I found the room he recommended and slept.

When I awoke it was dark. The alarm clock was the only light in the room. It glowed a red 10:30. Great. What a great day. I hope the pregnancy didn't switch my sleeping arrangements this much. I liked the daytime. I heard a noise downstairs and knew that Lester was still awake. As soon as I hit the bottom of the stairs the nausea hit and I didn't know where to go. "Lester!" I called out.

Lester came running. "What?"

"Bathroom" Understanding dawned and he pushed me into a room and flicked on the light. He held my hair as I puked out what was left of my guts and held me as I cried.

"What is going on in here?" I heard the deep voice of Tank.

"I puked. I'm hungry. I want to stop puking. I want a pot roast."

"Well, my elderly neighbor likes to try to take care of me and she sent me a pot roast a couple of days ago and I haven't eaten it yet. Will that do?"

"I love you Lester. You held my hair and you have pot roast."

"If it isn't too much I would like to know what is going on here." Tank said blocking the doorway.

"I'm living with and might be marrying Lester. He is giving me a home and a name for my babies."

"Babies?"

"Well, baby. I'm pregnant and I am bitchy. Please move from the doorway. I am really hungry."

"What about Ranger?"

"What about Ranger?" I said with my eyes filling with tears. "He said that he loved me in his own way. He said that there was no price for what we give each other. He said that he would ruin me for other men. He does ruin me and then he sends me back to Morelli. I do everything I can for him and then I break up with Morelli for real and he sleeps with me and leaves me pregnant and homeless. Does he care? No! He fired me and told everyone he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. He left without a backward glance. I don't love Lester and he doesn't love me, but he does care about me enough to do the thing that Ranger wouldn't. He is going to be there for me and he is the greatest guy I have ever met. I am going to be proud to call myself Stephanie Santos. Now please move because I haven't eaten in two days and I have thrown up all of that nothing three times today."

"I didn't know Stephanie. I really didn't know. He loves you for real. He almost died for you. He is just afraid of you."

"He is afraid of me? What a crock."

"He is afraid of the love in your eyes. He is a pretty good singer and the song that has been on repeat in his car for a while."

"What song?"

"That damned Tonic song. Um… If you could only see the way she loves me then maybe you would understand why I feel this way about our love and what I must do. If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says…when she says she loves me." Tank sang.

"I know that one. What does that have to do with me? I never told him… wait! That night. Our night together. But I said that in the middle of…you know. I completely forgot.

"He didn't forget. Did you mean it?" Lester asked.

"Yes. Yes I did. I still do. Even after everything. I love him. I would die for him and I would kill for him. I won't, however, sacrifice my children for him."

"There it is again. Children. Are you having more than one?"

"Well, I guess I just might be. Triplets run in my family. Grandma Mazur was a triplet. So was my mother. I guess I forgot because neither Valerie or myself were triplets."

"That would be great." Lester said. "Come on to the kitchen. I'll make you something to eat." He said with a wink. I went to stand, but Tank lifted me off of my feet.

"Can't have you straining yourself. Got to take care of those little ones. I would offer to take care of you Stephanie, but I think that Lester is going to do a fine job and Lula would kill me. He is a good man. I wouldn't trust anyone less to take care of Ranger's babies. Are you going to tell him?"

"I tried. He won't answer my calls. I was going to wait until he came back, but I don't think that he is going to. I have this feeling that he is starting over. I am starting over too. He wants to forget about me, let him. I will move on. Lester is a good man. He has been a good friend. I can learn to love him I think. This is what is best for my babies. I would like to get cooking lessons from Ella if you think that will be okay? I want to know how to cook for my husband and children. I never wanted to before. I would also like the address of the Miami building so that I could send him a letter when I find out everything."

"I'll help you get in. He took the key fob back?" I simply shook my head yes. We reached the kitchen and I smelled the heavenly aroma of pot roast.

"Lester! You know how to treat a woman." I said as I eyed the huge chocolate cake sitting next to the plate of pot roast.

"I thought you would like that."

"Lester I want you to know something. I am going to treat this like a real marriage. I will be faithful and I will be a good wife for you. I don't expect you to do the same, but I just wanted to let you know where I stand. I will be a good wife and mother. One day we may even learn to love each other and we could make it a real marriage. It is up to you though."

"I would like that Stephanie. I would like that very much. As long as you stay faithful, then so will I. To all appearances this will be a real marriage. I could love you Stephanie. You are easy to love. Do you want me to give this address to anyone?" Lester asked

"Just my dad. Grandma Mazur just moved to Florida and my Mom and sister have disowned me for leading Joe on. That is why I couldn't go home. My dad still loves me though. Also, if Mary Lou, Connie, and Lula could have the address that would be great. Not yet though. I want to wait until I have a little time to think. And Joe? He would want to know. He and I have been really close friends lately." I yawned really loud and looked down at the food I had just devoured.

"Lets get you back to bed Eating for four will take a lot out of you." Tank said with a twinkle to his eye.

"Okay. Can you carry me again? That was fun." I giggled as he drew me into his arms.

"I would love to Princess."

"I don't know why but I like Princess. My daddy called me Princess. I think I like you calling me that."

* * *

_Wait for it Babes, I haven't abandoned you. And Cupcakes, good things happen for Joe too._


	3. Man to Man

_I don't make any money and I am just trying to have some fun. This is my first so please be nice? I love some constructive Critism, but flames are just mean. PS, if you couldn't tell by the name, I am a BABE all the way, so hang in there ladies, this is for all you Babes. Cupcake fans bear with me, Joe is a good guy and he is portrayed as so in this story._

* * *

Tank's POV

"I'm going to kill him Lester. I know that he loves her and that he is afraid of it, but he just left her. Pregnant and alone and hurting. He doesn't deserve her. You are a good man for helping her like this."

"It is no problem for me. This is going to be fun. As much as I want this I wish that damned brother of mine will come to his senses and take her away and raise those babies himself."

"When are you going to tell her that Ranger is your half brother and that you are a millionaire? She thinks that you are just a working man with some money stashed up."

"I'll tell her later. It doesn't really matter now. I still can't believe that he left her like this. He takes all kinds of precautions. He said that he didn't want to have another child that he could put in danger. He loves her why didn't he take precautions."

"He must have gotten caught in the moment. He never got caught in the moment with those other girls. She brings something primitive out in him and he is afraid of losing his control. He loves her and is scared of letting go. I think that losing her for real to his half brother would send him over the edge. Do you know what you are doing?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that I am going to be there for her no matter what. She needs me more than he does. She needs someone to help her. She has been jerked around a lot these past couple of years and if Ranger decides to not have her then I am going to give her the stable life that she deserves. She needs us Tank. Are you going to help us or what?"

"Yeah I will help you get Ranger home to her. We need a game plan."

"I'm calling the Rangeman OBGYN to come take a look at Stephanie tomorrow. If I say she is my fiancée she should be covered right?"

"Yeah, so long as you are still on the payroll. Good luck with that. What if she is having triplets? Can you see three Stephanie or Ranger clones running around. It would make for an interesting life."


	4. Behind Blue Eyes

_I don't make any money and I am just trying to have some fun. This is my first so please be nice? I love some constructive Critism, but flames are just mean. PS, if you couldn't tell by the name, I am a BABE all the way, so hang in there ladies, this is for all you Babes. Cupcake fans bear with me, Joe is a good guy and he is portrayed as so in this story._

_

* * *

_

_Stephanie's POV- 5 weeks_

I have lived at Lester's house for two weeks and I was truly happy. I still have the knife in my heart, but the pain is lessening. I started listening to oldies music and walking around the town. I was becoming a true small town wife and mother. I walked to the theatre on Fridays and I went to the grocery store on Sundays. Ella went with me and we planned the week's worth of meals every Sunday. She would come over and help me make Sunday's dinner and give me the basics about the rest of the week. I learned to make Spaghetti and lasagna and pot roast. I knew how to make steak and I could fry eggs. I learned how to make those boxed dinners and I was looking forward to making my very own Thanksgiving dinner. Ella was going to help, but I knew I was going to be doing a lot. I had learned a lot and I was very proud of myself.

Learning to be a wife and mother was very easy when I had a man like Lester to do it for. He never pushed, and never assumed that I would do anything. He offered to hire a cook if I didn't want to learn. I told him that as a future mother I felt obligated to know how to feed my children. This was what I made my life now. I was everything that I thought I hated, but now that I was doing it I loved it. I was even more independent now than before I knew how to cook. I didn't have to depend on anyone else to get fed. I could do it myself. It was an accomplishment that I was proud of and I wished I could share it with Ranger.

Lester got me an iPod to take on walks with me so I could distract myself from how far I was going. I walked a mile after breakfast and two miles after dinner. I did it to stay in shape to make the delivery of my babies easier. He and the rest of the Merrymen downloaded a bunch of thier favorite songs onto the iPod and I listened to them as I walked. Today was Friday and I was walking to the Theatre after my doctor visit to see the new chick flick that came out. An unfamiliar song came on and I stopped to listen to it.

_One month ago today I was as happy as a lark_

_But now I go for walks. To the movies maybe to the park_

_I have a seat on the same old bench to watch the children play._

_You know tomorrow is their future_

_But for me just another day _

_They all gather around me_

_They seem to know my name_

_We laugh tell a few jokes, but it still doesn't ease my pain_

_I know I can't hide from my memory_

_Though day after day I've tried_

_I keep saying 'She'll be back' but today again I've lied_

_Oh I see her face everywhere I go _

_On the Street and even at the picture show_

_Have you seen __her_

_Tell me have you seen her_

_Oh I hear her voice as the cold winds blow_

_In the sweet music on my radio_

_Have you seen __her_

_Tell me have you seen her_

_Why Oh Why Did she have to leave and go away?_

_I been used to having someone to lean on_

_But Now I'm lost baby I'm lost_

_Have you seen __her_

_Tell me have you seen her_

_Have you seen __her_

_Tell me have you seen her_

I had to stop listening at that point because it was too much like what I was living.

The readout said that the song was called have you seen her by the Chi-Lites. It was an amazing song. It captured the pain of losing the person that you have grown to count on so well. I could relate to it. I skipped through a bunch of songs on the way to the theatre and found a lot of songs that I really liked. Tank put that Tonic song on here as a sort of effort to get me to not forget Ranger.

He didn't have to try to make me remember that I loved him. It painfully obvious to me that I still loved him. It was him that didn't really love me. He never once really told me. Not for real. It was always 'in his own way'. I had begun to believe that 'in his own way' was with his entire heart and that one day it would come with a ring. He told me how much he cared about me during the Scrog case, but now I know it was completely my imagination. 'In his own way' meant that he never wanted to see me again.

The movie I watched was pretty funny. It had a happily ever after and it made me smile. I was singing along with my iPod as I headed back to the house. I decided to stop at the park on the way. I sat on a bench and watched the children play.

A little girl ran over to me. "You are Mrs. Santos aren't you?"

"No. I am just Stephanie. I am not married. What is your name?"

"I'm Olivia. My mommy lives next door to you. She said that you are lucky to have a hunky husband like Mr. Santos."

"Where is your mommy?"

"She is getting some hot chocolate. Do you want to talk to her? She has been curious about you. She said that you don't have any friends that visit."

"All of my friends live very far away. I would love to talk to your mommy if she wants to talk to me." The little girl ran off to a middle aged blonde woman and started to tug on her coat while pointing at me. The woman looked over and waved. I smiled and waved back. They made their way over with three cups of hot chocolate.

"Hello. My name is Gina Austin. This is my daughter Olivia Austin. We are your

neighbors. Your name is Stephanie right?"

"Yes. Stephanie Plum."

"You are marrying that hot hunk of a man?"

"No. He is just a really good friend that is helping me out with some life crises. We are really glad that we found such a family oriented neighborhood to raise my babies in."

"Oh, are you pregnant?" There was no censure there that the Burg would have provided. There was only a trace of excitement.

"Yes. Multiples run in my family and I am afraid that I am having more than one."

"Really?! That is awesome. How many?"

"Five. Two sets of twins and a single baby."

"Mrs. Samson across the street has twins and they are the most darling little boys in the world. Not identical, but future heartbreakers all the same. They have the prettiest chocolate eyes."

"Their hair is really blonde colored like my mommy's. They are sooo cute. Felicia babysits them."

"Felicia is the neighborhood babysitter. Most of the older kids in the neighborhood are boys. Felicia is the only girl and she loves children. She does a really good job the kids all seem to like her. She doesn't talk all night on the phone and leave the kids to the television. She plays games and she cooks. She always cleans up and makes sure that the kids follow the house rules. Her usual salary is five dollars and hour for the first child and three dollars an hour per each additional kid."

"She makes a hundred dollars a night at the Samson's." Olivia piped in.

"Judy and Ed are always so eager to get out that they pay a flat rate of a hundred dollars a night. You and your friend don't seem to go out together much. You are home alone an awful lot. The neighbors know that you go for walks and that an elderly lady visits every few days, but other than that other big hunk that visits you are alone. Don't you have any friends near here?"

"I don't really have many friends. I was going to invite my two friends from Trenton down in a few weeks, after I got everything settled. They don't even know that I moved. Tank said that Lula is after him all the time wondering where I am. She thinks that I am off on a trip with Ranger."

"Olivia, go play. I need to talk to Stephanie alone."

"Grown up talk is boring anyway." The little girl huffed as she walked away.

"Now who are Lula, Tank, and this Ranger that has your eyes go sad."

"Lula is a good friend of mine. I helped her to get off of the streets. I…I can talk to you right? I need someone to talk to about this that won't be judgmental and won't tell the rest of the neighborhood. This is something that I don't want everyone to know but I need to get off my chest."

"Of course. I have lived here all my life. I had Olivia out of wedlock and married her father after he begged and then divorced him less than a year later. I know all about scandal in this neighborhood and what it would cost your children. I wouldn't cause you or them that type of suffering disdain."

"Well, Tank is that other big hunk and Lula is his girlfriend. They are some of my friends. Ranger is well... He is the biological dad to my children. I love him and I probably always will. We met back when I started my career as a bounty hunter." I went on to tell the entire gruesome story about the past and we chatted about the good and the bad about growing up in close knit neighborhoods.

The sun was setting and we were discussing mother and wife things like we grew up together. We heard squealing brakes and I turned to see a black SUV careen to the curb and three men jump out. I looked to see Gina holding Olivia tight to her and watching me for what to do. I looked back to the men and recognized them immediately.

"It is okay. These guys must be worried."

Tank got to me quick and pulled me tight.

"I'm alright. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Tank and Lester screamed at the same time.

"What's wrong is that you are here not answering your cell phone and that you never came home from the Friday theatre walk. Who is this?" Tank demanded.

"This is my new friend Gina Austin. She lives next door. We were just getting to know each other. What is the big deal?"

"This is Friday."

"Yeah I always go to the movies. I did and then I came to the park to watch the children play and I met Gina and her daughter Olivia. Joe?" I questioned the man in the back. "What are you doing here?"

"I had been waiting for you to get home. I knew you had a doctor's appointment today. I wanted to know the results." I caught the glances he kept flashing at Gina and an outrageous idea crossed through my mind.

"Gina, this is that man I was telling you about. Joe Morelli. Joe this is my neighbor Gina. We were just discussing our divorces." I saw interest peak in Joe's eyes and I knew that this might work. They would be good for each other as long as he could keep it in his pants.

Joe and I had been talking about the pregnancy and the possibility of him being there. He and I were becoming really good friends and I knew that he was getting tired of the dating game and wanted to settle down. He even said something about trying the small town life and asked if I had a room he could use. He said no funny business; he just wanted to help me out with the pregnancy.

"Joe it is late. Olivia and Gina walked down here. Is it possible for you to drive them home? I would like to walk home with Tank and Lester. We need to talk about wedding details."

He winked at me and shook his head at the boys. "Come on Ms. Austin let's get you home. I am sure that Ms. Olivia is very tired."

"Please call me Gina." I heard her say as they walked across the park to the still running SUV.

"Are you playing matchmaker with our neighbor?"

"Maybe. I think that they would be good for each other. His mother would love her and he could too. A ready made family for him. He wants to settle down and I think that she deserves someone like Joe."

"Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"It was still on silent from the movies. I'm sorry. I didn't think that we would be here so long. Next time we will walk home and talk in one of the kitchens. Please don't start in on being more responsible. I am responsible, but I am lonely for female companionship as well. I miss my girlfriends to gossip with. I just made a new friend and got a lot of advice on the neighborhood. I now know who to hire if we want to leave the kids at home and have a night on the town."

"Felicity?" Lester asked.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Her mother dropped of brownies three weeks ago and told me to recommend her to my wife."

I did an eye roll and laughed. Sounds like a Burg mom trying to get business and information.

"How have you felt today? Was there much nausea?" Tank asked. He was becoming more and more like a concerned mother hen. He came over at least twice a week to check up on me.

"It was okay. I actually got to eat all my popcorn without throwing it back up. I have been a good girl and I took all of the prenatal vitamins that the doctor gave me as well. I did something kind of bad though. I told Gina everything."

"Now Stephanie, was that really a wise decision? This neighborhood seems just like the Burg." Tank chastised.

"I know Dad, but I just wanted to have someone that I could be open with and be friends with. She has enough scandal in her history that she won't go public with my secret. She is my friend. I don't have many of those anymore." Those damn hormones had the tears come and I was full wracking sobs by the time we were a block away. Tank lifted me in his arms and carried me home the rest of the way while I sobbed into his shirt.

"What did you brutes do to her? She is sensitive! Pregnancy hormones are nothing to mess around with! Who said what?"

"I don't know. She just started crying about not having any friends."

"Someone yelled at her for telling me about Ranger. That is her business and not yours so you just need to butt out! These are her babies and Ranger's she should be able to tell me if she wants! Who was it?"

"Cupcake you told me he dumped you, but you never told me that he got you pregnant first. I thought these were Lester's babies." Joe asked.

"They kind of are. Lester is helping me out a great deal and taking responsibility where no one else would and I am thanking him by being the best non-housewife I can be. Except now everyone is mad at me for telling about Ranger and I want Lula!" I wailed.

"Honey I am sorry that I got upset. Please stop crying. I'll go get you a Big Mac at McDonalds!" Tank tried.

At hearing the name of that revolting sandwich I ran to the bathroom and threw up. When I came back out Lester shook his head.

"Still can't think about fast food?"

"No. The sight of those Golden Arches sends me straight to the bathroom. So do donuts and ice cream. I almost threw up in the frozen food isle this week."

"How do you eat?" Joe asked.

"I can cook! I shop in a grocery store! I read recipes! I am not a bad mother!" I wailed. "When can I talk to Lula? I want Mary Lou and Connie too. I want them here now!"

Tank dialed a number and his cell phone to his ear. "Lula, can you get Stephanie to stop crying?"

"Damn white girl! I could almost here you cryin' here in Trenton. Tank said that you were out of town? You with Batman?"

"He dumped me! These guys keep making everything worse. They keep yelling at me and telling me that I am incompetent."

"Girl put Tank on the phone." I handed the phone to Tank and he held it away from his head as she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you in trouble with Lula! I am a terrible person!" I ran up to my room and closed the door. After a while I started to settle down and there was a soft knock at the door. I covered up my puffy eyes and told whoever it was to come on in.

* * *


	5. Paradise

_I don't make any money and I am just trying to have some fun. This is my first so please be nice? I love some constructive Critism, but flames are just mean. PS, if you couldn't tell by the name, I am a BABE all the way, so hang in there ladies, this is for all you Babes. Cupcake fans bear with me, Joe is a good guy and he is portrayed as so in this story._

* * *

The door opened and closed softly. I felt the bed dip under a weight that was too light to be Tank or Lester. I opened my eyes to see Joe sitting on the side of my bed.

"Cupcake, I don't know why you are here, but I know that it isn't where you should be."

"I love it here. I love the house and the neighborhood. I want to live here forever and raise my children here. I want to be a good mother. I don't know if I can do it. Nobody thinks that I can."

"Lester does, Tank does, I do. I always have had faith in your abilities as a mother. Why do you think I wanted you to have my children one day? I may not have liked you being a bounty hunter, but you always got your man. You had an uncanny intuition that I know you will use to aide in raising your children."

"These should have been your babies."

"No these babies belong to the one man that can make you happy. By his side is where you should be right now. I know that because of how sad he makes you by being away. We never really felt that way about each other. We were never really sad when we were separated. We just kind of accepted it as inevitable. That isn't the way a healthy relationship works. I have seen the way you two are around each other. He has always been there for you and you have always been there when he has needed you. I think that you guys have been denying the true inevitable for years now. You belong together."

"He doesn't think so Joe. He thinks that I belong with you."

"No he doesn't. He is just using that as an excuse to let you go so that he can convince himself it was true. He knows that you two belong together and that scares him more than anything else in the world. He doesn't even know you are pregnant does he?"

"No. I found out after he had left. He doesn't want to be with me. He won't accept my phone calls. I stopped even trying three days before I found out. He left me."

"He tried. You have men here who will go to the wall for you. They will drag his ass up here if that is what it takes."

"I want him to love me for me and not because I am pregnant. I want him to come home to me, not to my pregnancy. I want him to miss me, not feel obligated to return because of this. I would never know if he came back because he wanted to or because he was forced to. I found out how many I was having by the way."

"Nice subject change."

"Do you wanna know or not?"

"Triplets right?"

"Close."

"Twins? That's odd."

"No, but kind of close. Double that."

"Oh my God. Quadruplets?"

"Plus a single one. Quints. Doc said that the three eggs that were going to be my triplets split into two sets of twins and a single baby. I am going to have five babies. I only have a few men here. I need another one."

"For what?"

"Would you be one of my babies' Godfather?" A light sparkled in Joe's eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"I would be honored Stephanie." He pulled me into a fierce hug. "I think I hear a big black man having a fit downstairs. Come on. Lula is making him take you on a shopping spree until she gets here and you need to get maternity clothes. I can already feel your belly getting hard. I can't wait to see you all big and pregnant. Even if it is with another man's children. If nothing else Stephanie we are good friends. I'll be here for you every step of the way. I even managed to get a temporary transfer to the Carrolton PD. I need a room, and I think you might be able to get your beautiful neighbor to offer one?"

"I knew it! She is perfect don't you think?"

"I think that no one is as perfect as you, but I think in terms of 'for me' she is a lot better than you were."

"That should have hurt me, but it doesn't. I think that I want to see you happy more than I want to see us together. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, that is how I feel about you and Ranger. I know that when you guys are together you are happy. You deserve that for as much as you have done for everyone else. Come on go put Tank out of his misery. I'll take you shopping and out for pizza." He had me up and walking down the stairs as he said this.

"I can't eat pizza. How about I make pork chops and potatoes for dinner? I made a triple layer chocolate fudge cake for dessert. Later I'll use the special card to shop online."

"You really can cook?" Lester stepped out of the living room and laughed.

"I think I must have gained ten pounds since she moved in. She cooks like a fiend. I get bacon, eggs, pancakes, and French toast for breakfasts and she gives me leftovers for lunch and I get a new meal every night that I make it home." Lester rubbed his belly. "Do I get those pork chops tonight?"

"Yes. I am making baked potatoes and a salad to go with them. Is there anything else that you want?"

"Can I have some of those little cheesy things?" Lester asked like an excited little boy.

"If you want those you have to come and help me."

"Okay. Do I wash the potatoes or shred the cheese?"

"Do you want to help me shake the chops? I got a new type of shake and bake and I want to test it out." Lester's eyes widened.

"They are gonna be shake and baked tonight? Oh, boy. My mouth is already watering." Tank and Joe took in the sight with wonderment. Stephanie really was learning new things. She and Lester seemed to have a really good friendly relationship that would definitely help with their marriage. When they left the room still chattering on about pork chops and cheesy things Tank turned to Joe.

"Things are going well between them. I just hope that Ranger comes to his senses before they fall in love. They are already starting to do it. Lester would never go near the kitchen before. Now he is washing potatoes and shredding cheese just because she asked him to. We have tried calling him and tried telling him about Stephanie, but every time her name is mentioned he hangs up."

"Stephanie would never go near real food that was unprepared before. I think that she is really serious about this good mother thing. I am happy for her. She deserves a good life and a good man. I know now that I never could be that good man for her and I thought that that man would be Ranger, but I guess I am wrong. Not me though. I am someone else's version of a good man."

"Like her pretty little neighbor? I know she is trying to set you up with a ready made family."

"I don't mind. I kind of like it. She is a really nice woman and I would like to get to know her better. If Stephanie does this right I will be staying with Gina instead of staying here."

"Why don't you do it?"

"I can't just ask to live in her home for about a year and a half!"

"Why so long?"

"I want to be here when the babies are born and I want to help her a little bit before I go back. Is Lester taking some kind of paternity leave?"

"This is going to be a delicate situation. If Ranger doesn't come around before the babies are born then this will be very touchy. Any long term leave has to go through Ranger. He is going to want to know why Lester never told him he was having children with Stephanie. Even if we tried."

"I have an idea. Send their parents an invitation a fake engagement dinner. He is bound to find out whether he wants to or not. Then, if he cares then he will stop the wedding right?"

"That just might work. Let's run it by Lester tonight. She is trying really hard to prove to him that she is worth his help. She is still worried that he is going to run in the other direction and leave her alone with the babies. He won't though. That was Ranger's job. Do you wanna play some Burnout Revenge? Lester has a 360."

"Sweet yeah. You haven't let Stephanie around it have you?"

"Actually Lester tried to teach her how to play this and she kicked everyone's ass. Somehow she manages to cause all the biggest crashes and she can race like a fiend. She always takes us out at every turn. Funny thing is she doesn't mean to. She thinks that the race is just a race and apologizes every time she takes us out."

"I thought that you weren't here that often."

"I'm not, but it has a live connection and she has headphones. I swear that Ranger is gonna lose a lot of friends and a brother if he doesn't come clean about his feelings. Enough of Ranger. I am gonna kick your Italian cop ass."

"I'd like to see you try Blackzilla."

"Blackzilla? That can't be your best?"

"Stephanie has me off of my game. I feel like I am in an alternate universe."

"You're telling me. She never complains anymore unless she is having a hormone fit. I think that she is already starting to get a belly."

"I know. I gave her a hug and I was scared I was going to squish them."

"Did she find out if it was triplets for sure?"

"Yeah. It's not."

"Twins? Huh. Two little Stephanie clones running around."

"Try five." Tank's eyes bulged and he sat on the couch with the controller in his hands.

"Quintuplets? Five babies? That is unreal."

"Turns out that there might be two sets of identical twins and a single baby. That is what the doctor thinks."

"Lester is gonna shit. He is gonna be a daddy to five?"

"Well technically Ranger is going to be. Whether or not he accepts them makes them Lester's." A loud thump came from the kitchen and both of the men started to sprint towards the scene.

* * *


	6. My Favorite Mistake

_I don't make any money and I am just trying to have some fun. This is my first so please be nice? I love some constructive Critism, but flames are just mean. PS, if you couldn't tell by the name, I am a BABE all the way, so hang in there ladies, this is for all you Babes. Cupcake fans bear with me, Joe is a good guy and he is portrayed as so in this story._

* * *

Stephanie's POV

"Oh shit! Lester? Lester, are you okay? What did I do?"

"What happened?" Joe said as he ran into the room followed closely by Tank.

"I don't know. I think that he might have fainted. I told him about the Quints and he fainted. I think." I was panicking. He doesn't want us. He is going to throw us out. I screwed up for sure.

"Don't worry Stephanie. He was just a little surprised. If I were you I wouldn't get surprised if he started to treat you like fine china now. This is going to be very high risk." Tank tried to console me, but it wasn't working. It wasn't working because I knew that Lester wasn't going to want another man's five children. It was bad enough when we thought it was three, but five is too much.

"Stephanie?" Lester asked. "What happened?"

"I uh… I'll be out in the morning. Is that okay?" I said and started to walk towards the stairs to pack my stuff.

"Why? Did I ask you to leave? I was a little surprised about the announcement, but I can handle this. I had a lot of brothers and sisters. I can help you handle five bambinos. I will be a great father. I am not going to walk out on you. When are you going to get that? I told you that you could stay for however long you wanted. I meant it. I offered you forever and you accepted it. Why can't you accept that I am not like the other men in your life? I will be there for you. I am your friend and I don't expect you to do anything but raise those children right. And if Ranger can't get his head out of his ass and marry you then I will." I was crying again, but this time it was with happiness.

"You would do that?"

"Yeah." He paused as though it just occured to him what he was doing. "I have no problem doing that. I am not going to pressure you though. I know that you love Ranger and I can accept that."

"Stephanie?" There was a knock at my kitchen door.

"Gina? Come on in. Would you like to join us for dinner?" I asked becoming what used to be my worst nightmare.

"Sure, but save some room for dessert. I am going to take you out tonight since I know of a place that you haven't been yet."

"Where are you taking her?" Tank demanded.

"Calm down Bruno. I am taking her to a karaoke bar called Jill's. I know that she can't drink, but I want her to go out with a friend and not be stuck at home with a bunch of men and no female companionship!"

"Okay. We will go too." Joe said.

"Fine. But each of you has to sing a song."

"Deal." Lester said with a grin.

"Why did you decide on karaoke?" Tank asked.

"I heard Stephanie singing in the park. Her voice is very soulful. I thought that she would have fun."

I blushed as I remembered what I was singing. 'Irreplaceable' by Beyonce. It was a good song. It had attitude. I finished up dinner and washed the dishes. I went up to my room and changed into a pair of loose jeans and a cute Henley shirt that showed the little belly that I already had. I wet my hair and did the scrunching thing and it came out great. One good thing about being pregnant is that my hair was actually manageable. I did the minimum makeup and went down to meet everyone else.

The bar was pretty packed for it being a Friday night and the stage was open. Lester went up almost as soon as we reached our table. He winked at me from the stage and I knew why when the music started. I laughed as he crooned along to Billy Joel's Just the way you are.

"I wanna go next. I know the perfect song for this place." Joe got up and walked to the stage.

"I wanna dedicate this song to a really good friend of mine. He is always there for me when I need him. He listens like no one else and I have the most fun when I'm with him. To my best friend and the good friend of many others. To you Jose Cuervo!" That got a rise out of the audience and had everyone laughing. He went along with it pretty well having had five shots of dear old Jose already.

"Stephanie will you sing a song for me? Please. I wanna hear you sing again. Please? For me?" Gina was getting tipsy and I had a couple of songs that I had in mind. There were two that I had been listening to over and over again. I had never really sung in public before, but I wasn't scared. I got up to the stage and made my selections.

"This song is dedicated to a man that no one here knows." The music to my song started and I closed my eyes as I imagined the lyrics.

_Tell me what else __can I__ do_

_Tell me what else __can I__ say_

_The closer that I get to you_

_The further you push me away_

_Till I don't know where to go_

_And I don't know why I stay _

_Do you even __care_

_Or am I some little game you play_

_Are you ever gonna need me baby_

_Like I need you_

_Are you ever gonna want me baby_

_The way I want you to_

_I know that you love me_

_Oh I know deep down you do_

_But are you ever gonna love me _

_The way I love you_

_I never know how you feel_

_I can't read your mind_

_I just keep waiting_

_Am I just wasting __time_

_Are you ever gonna need me baby_

_Like I need you_

_Are you ever gonna want me baby_

_The way I want you to_

_I know that you love me_

_Oh I know deep down you do_

_But are you ever gonna love me _

_The way I love you_

_Jimmy __Wayne__—Are You Ever Gonna Love Me?_

To my surprise the bar was quiet and then it erupted in applause. I blushed and did the thank-you's. "I take it this means you won't mind if I sang again?" I got some whistles that I suspected came from my table and the music to my next song started.

"Well, what do you guys want to hear? I know a little bit of everything."

I heard several shouts from the audience. One in particular stood out. "Well, I need my old friend Joe up here to sing this one with me. I know that he knows it. Come on big guy." I helped him on stage and whispered in his ear. "This'll be fun. It's Paradise by the Dashboard Light. Do you remember this one?"

"Great. I love that one." Joe had been a big Meatloaf fan in high school and I knew that he would know this one. He only slurred some of the words and I laughed through most of it. At the speaking part at the end we put on quite an act. The audience was up and clapping before we even finished.

"That was awesome!" Joe said on his way to being completely inebriated.

"One more! One more!" The crowd was chanting. I thought about a song that I had been singing to myself the past few weeks and I decided to chance it. No one had to know that the song could have been written for me. I held my breath until the first of the chords started. Then I sang like I had never sang before.

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Come back and bring back my smile_

_Come and take these tears away_

_I need you arms to hold me now_

_The nights are so unkind_

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

_Unbreak my heart _

_Say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt that you caused _

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Uncry these tears_

_I've cried so many nights_

_Unbreak my heart_

_Take back that sad word goodbye_

_Bring back the joy to my life_

_Don't leave me here with this pain_

_Come and kiss this pain away_

_I can't forget a day we laughed_

_Time is so unkind_

_And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

_Unbreak my heart _

_Say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt that you caused _

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Uncry these tears_

_I've cried so many nights_

_Unbreak my heart_

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Bring back those nights that I held you beside me_

_Unbreak my heart _

_Say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt that you caused _

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Uncry these tears_

_I've cried so many, many nights_

_Unbreak my oh __unbreak__ my heart_

_Came back and say you love_

_Unbreak my heart Sweet __Darlin_

_Without you I just can't go on_

_Unbreak my Heart—By Toni Braxton_

I was worried when the bar was completely silent. Then, just like in the movies, a slow clapping happened and the crowd was on its feet and shouting in all of its drunken glory. I blushed and stepped off of the stage. People surrounded me in an instant and started talking all at once.

Men offered drinks and women told me how they could feel the pain in my voice and that they too knew that deep of a love and how they hoped it worked out between us. Tank was there before I knew it and he helped me make it back to my table.

"I never knew you could sing like that Stephanie." Lester said.

"I think that you sound drunk."

"I like that song we did Stephanie. It reminded me of the Tasty Pastry." Joe slurred.

"Why would it remind you of the Tasty Pastry?" Tank asked.

I glared at Joe while I answered. "That is a long story that no one needs to know unless there is a man here who wants to be castrated."

"I don't," all of the men said at once. I sipped on my virgin daiquiri because I couldn't drink and the doctor told me that caffeine was bad during pregnancy. I drank OJ in place of my cup of coffee. But, on the bright side, I didn't need the coffee to wake me up because I got to sleep for however long I wanted. We sat there for a long time and laughed and had a good time. I was sad when last call was called, but pleasantly surprised when the bar owner came on stage and asked me to sing the last song of the night. I agreed after much cajoling from the crowd and my table.

When I got to the stage I asked the audience if they wanted another heartbreaker or if they wanted a pick me up. The consensus was another pick me up with a soulful heartbreaker to close. I though back on all the songs that I knew and I found the ones that would do it.

"For those of you who have never cheated on your girlfriend this song is a warning to never do it. The chords to the song started and the females in the crowd all started to scream. When we got to the chorus all of the girls sang along.

"For those of you looking dumfounded as to what that was, that was a song entitled 'before he Cheats' by Carrie Underwood." I told to the men in the crowd.

"This is the absolute last song of the night. This one is called 'The Rabbit' It is a song by Jimmy Wayne."

The song went well and I got another standing ovation. We left the bar and obviously I was the only one that was sober so I was the designated driver. I got everyone tucked neatly into the Navigator and drove us all home. Felicity had little Olivia all night, so Gina crashed in one of the spare bedrooms. Joe tried to join her but I put him in my room on the opposite side of the house. I put Lester in his bedroom, and Tank in his usual room. The other rooms didn't have beds in them because they were being redecorated to be nurseries. I went down to the living room and crashed on the couch. It didn't take long for me to sleep.

* * *


	7. The First Cut is the Deepest

_I don't make any money and I am just trying to have some fun. This is my first so please be nice? I love some constructive Critism, but flames are just mean. PS, if you couldn't tell by the name, I am a BABE all the way, so hang in there ladies, this is for all you Babes. Cupcake fans bear with me, Joe is a good guy and he is portrayed as so in this story._

* * *

"Babe? Babe wake up."

"Ranger? Is it really you?" Ranger gave her a full on smile.

"Yes. Why are you here?"

"Lester is taking care of me."

"Why?"

"Because you hurt me. And I think, I think he needs me."

"What about me? I need you."

"No you don't. You wouldn't have left me and treated me so badly if you needed me."

"What if I was trying to prove to myself that I didn't need you? And I found out that it wasn't working. That I do need you?"

"Then I am glad you came for me. Are you going to take me to the Batcave now?"

"The Batcave is in my heart and you have already been there for a while."

"I love you Ranger."

"I love you too Babe."

* * *

_Don't hate me..._


	8. Strong Enough

_I don't make any money and I am just trying to have some fun. This is my first so please be nice? I love some constructive Critism, but flames are just mean. PS, if you couldn't tell by the name, I am a BABE all the way, so hang in there ladies, this is for all you Babes. Cupcake fans bear with me, Joe is a good guy and he is portrayed as so in this story._

* * *

3rd Party POV

"What are you doing coming out of Stephanie's room?" Tank asked Joe.

"This is Stephanie's room? I thought I was dreaming when I smelled her. I guess she must have put me here."

"Where is she if she isn't in there?"

"I don't know where she is. I don't even remember being put to bed. Do you?"

"No. Maybe she stayed with Lester."

"Who?" Lester asked coming out of his room.

"Stephanie."

"She's not with me. Wasn't she in her room?"

"No Joe was in her room. Is she in the room down the hall?"

"No that is where she put Gina." Joe said. That received a pointed look from the other two men.

"Where is she?" Joe asked again.

"Wait, what is that smell?" Tank asked.

"That is breakfast." Lester said with a proud, satisfied smile on his face.

Stephanie's POV

That dream had me awake before Lester again. The sandman must have given me a new sleeping schedule during my pregnancy. I went to bed kind of early and I woke up very early. Today I was up at seven o'clock. I had already done my Saturday cleaning and was working on everyone's hangover breakfast and trying to forget that dream. It wasn't working.

I heard them come down the stairs all at once and smiled to myself. Boy will they be surprised. I had gone all out on breakfast this morning. I made bacon and eggs and sausage gravy biscuits and cinnamon rolls and pancakes and waffles. I even squeezed some orange juice with the juicer that Ella brought me on Wednesday. I put everything on the table and went outside to sit on the porch swing with my bowl of cereal and bowl of fruit. It wasn't a very cold winter so the morning air was actually very nice.

I heard the kitchen door open and saw that Tank had followed me out with a cup of orange juice.

"This is good. Tastes better than Ella's. Where did you learn to make this?"

"Ella."

"Oh. That explains it."

"You have something on your mind. Spill it big guy."

"I never heard you sing before." He started.

"Yeah. I'm alright. To a bunch of drunks I sound amazing."

"It's not that. Your voice is good, but there is something in your voice that isn't in a lot of other people's voices. There is raw emotion. That one song made my heart ache and made me want to kill Ranger for making you feel that way. Your voice brings out emotions. The women cry and the men want to help heal your pain. I didn't realize that he hurt you that bad."

"He didn't. He didn't. I didn't let him get that close. I didn't. He didn't."

"I know better than that honey. I know that his leaving you hurt. None of us understand his reasons for leaving, but we all know that you are more confused than anyone. You need to talk to someone about it. I can help you. Just talk."

"About what? About how Ranger left me? He said that he would never leave me. At first I thought it was a test to see if I would go back to Morelli. I didn't go back. I waited for him. He just left me though. He didn't even say goodbye. It hurts so much inside. It feels like he stuck a knife in my heart from behind and it is still there. I just want him to take it out so I can go on with my life. Make him take it out Tank. I can't live with it in there. The only way for you to help me is to make him take it out." I said standing.

"This isn't going to work for me. I can't have you guys constantly bringing him up. If I am ever to get over him I need to try to forget about him. You keep saying that he will come back. Even if he does, why should I take him back? He left me. HE didn't want me. Why would I wait for a man who has only hurt me when we decide to be together? I didn't wait for Joe. Joe is now completely out of my life in that respect. He is strictly a friend and we are happy that way. This is the way I want my life. Lester has helped me so much already."

"Helped you with what?"

"He is helping take care of me for one and for another, he is proving to me that not all men will make demands and leave. He is helping me to see what love should be about."

"I think that I am going to be coming over more now. I might as well. Joe is going to be here all of the time, so why shouldn't I?"

"Because Joe works here and you guys work a little while's away?"

"You have a point. But I am still going to be here. Get used to cooking for more. I think Bobby might come down next month and Lula will be here later today. She isn't going to want to leave." I laughed and so did he about the outrageousness of it all. I was the only woman that ever worked for Rangeman and I was having the boss's babies. A man that they thought would never do this to a woman. A man that they had served with as brothers. A man that I still loved. They were very protective of me and it was outrageously funny to us.

Lula arrived that afternoon and decided to stay to help me with the pregnancy. That Friday we were walking to the Theatre with Gina and talking about Ranger.

"I just don't know why Batman would do that to you. I can see that he cares about you."

"If he cared so much, how did he just leave her and not even care if he got her pregnant?" Gina argued.

"Batman works in strange ways. I'm sure he had a reason and that he'll be here soon to make everything right again."

"Are we going to Jill's tonight?" I asked to change the subject.

"Joe said that he'd pay for a babysitter if I'll consider tonight a first date."

"Oh girl, Supercop is gonna be all over that ass."

"I still laugh every time you call him that. It feels weird having a man that I am living with ask me on a first date. He is such a gentleman." I laughed.

"Joe is like that with girls he likes. He was never very gentlemanlike with me, I guess that goes to prove how wrong we were for each other."

"Are you sure that you don't mind me dating him?" Gina asked.

"No. Joe and I are good friends now. I'm in love with one man and I am probably going to marry another, so me being upset at you for dating a guy that is just a friend is kind of crazy."

"I guess that makes sense." We laughed again and talked about mundane things until we got to the theatre.

* * *


	9. Broken Roads

_I don't make any money and I am just trying to have some fun. This is my first so please be nice? I love some constructive Critism, but flames are just mean. PS, if you couldn't tell by the name, I am a BABE all the way, so hang in there ladies, this is for all you Babes. Cupcake fans bear with me, Joe is a good guy and he is portrayed as so in this story._

_

* * *

_

_Stephanie's POV- __32__ weeks_

The next few months went by pretty fast. I cooked all the time and I walked everywhere. I had gained fifty-three pounds and my stomach was as large as a beached whale. The men had a big case in Trenton and I had been by myself for the past few days. The babies were kicking and I was healthy. I was on bed rest. I was only allowed to be on my feet for two hours a day. That was enough time for me to get up and head to the shower (I needed help to get out of bed and had a shower seat). It also left enough time for me to cook dinner.

The doctor had told me that I was doing remarkably. The babies were incredibly healthy. I needed to know the sexes, so I could decorate the nursery, so I found out that I was having all boys. I decorated the nursery in a minty-green. I got two of the circular twin cribs and a single circular crib in mahogany wood with hunter green comforters. I had a rocking chair and everything else that I needed. The house was becoming covered with baby things.

I was reading some of my baby names book and dreading trying to pick out five. There was a knock at the door that sounded like Olivia had decided to come over and feel the babies kick during her afternoon nap. She had become increasingly fascinated by the process and I knew that Joe and Gina appreciated the alone time since they were having quite the budding romance. They were perfect for each other and I felt proud that I had helped to get them together.

"Hey Olivia, come in." I said. I heard the door open but the person who came in was obviously not Olivia.

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry. I thought it was someone else. Can I help you?"

"My name is Rita. Just who are you to be marrying my son?"

"Excuse me?"

"Lester. My son Lester. I got an invitation to an engagement party for the two of you. I have never heard of you before and yet you are to be marrying my son. Just who are you?"

"I'm sorry, my name is Stephanie Plum. There has to be some sort of misunderstanding. Lester and I aren't getting married."

"Are these his children?"

"No. These children belong to me and a man that I thought I once loved."

"Who?"

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso."

"So you are supposed to be marrying one of my sons and having the children of another?"

"Excuse me?"

"My son Carlos? Those are his children?"

"No. These children are mine."

"Are those my grandchildren?" she whispered.

"Yes?" I almost cried.

"How many?"

"Five."

"Five? Really? Carlos is a good boy. He is the only one to give me grandbabies. I have five sons and Carlos is the only one of them to give me grandbabies. Celia has one, but now you will give me more. If you love Carlos, why are you not with him?"

"He doesn't want me."

"Pah. No. Does he know you are pregnant?" By this point I was crying.

"No. He wouldn't answer my calls."

"Tell me the story." Rita sat as I told her the whole story. Blushing at the seduction parts.

"Hold on dear." She pulled out a cell phone and began speaking to the person who answered.

"Mi hijo. I have missed you…There is a problem that I need you to help me with…it is Lester…he is getting married…some floozy…she is a gold digger…I know these things…she claims she is pregnant…at least meet her for me…She sings at some bar…Jill's in Carrollton…she is there at nine o'clock…thank you hijo…love you too…adios."

"He will be at the club tonight for the dinner. Be ready. I think that he will realize that he loves you. He has not been right since Julie was kidnapped. I think that I know why now. Don't you worry. Things will be right soon." With that she stood to leave.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Hija, it is not just for you. This is what a mother does for her children. I think that you will know soon enough."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Do you mind?" She looked hopeful.

"No, Lester and the boys will be home soon and I would like to get to know you. I can show you the nursery and the ultrasound pictures."

"Hija, I think that we will get along fine." With that we talked and laughed at the memories of Ranger as a child. Soon Olivia was over and Momma Rita made us take a nap.

* * *


	10. I Can Love You Like That

_I don't make any money and I am just trying to have some fun. This is my first so please be nice? I love some constructive Critism, but flames are just mean. PS, if you couldn't tell by the name, I am a BABE all the way, so hang in there ladies, this is for all you Babes. Cupcake fans bear with me, Joe is a good guy and he is portrayed as so in this story._

_

* * *

_

_Lester's POV_

When we got home it was dinner time and I smelled the lasagna outside. It was my favorite and Stephanie knew it. The guys and I were running to take our place at the table when a familiar voice scolded us.

"Hijo. What are you doing? Boys. Be quiet. Querida is upstairs napping. Go clean up while I get querida from bed."

"Momma?"

"Why are you looking at me like that? I came to see the woman that my son is marrying and met my other son's love and children. She asked me to stay for dinner. I like her. She is a keeper, whether for Ricardo or for you. I am glad that she is going to be in this family. I think that she needs a pep talk for tonight."

"What is tonight?"

"Your engagement dinner. Carlos is coming to meet the woman I told him was a gold digger."

"Momma I should have asked for your help in the beginning, you have accomplished in a day what we have tried for months."

"That is okay hijo. You are a man. It is understandable. Now go. Clean up. Tonight is a big night."

Dinner was fun as it always was. Stephanie and Momma were getting along and Momma really liked her. That was a good thing. Momma has never liked her son's wives. There have been some major battles between Momma and the other girls that my brothers have married. She and Rachel didn't get along at all and she hates all my dates before she even meets them. I don't really blame her for that though.

I guess it was just the Stephanie magnetism. That she could cook was a point in her favor and that she was giving Momma five grandsons was a major step up. After dinner the guys and I pulled cleanup as Stephanie, Lula and Momma went upstairs to get ready for the 'engagement dinner.'

I wasn't surprised that Momma loved Lula too. Anyone could see how happy she made Tank. Or Charlie as the girls called him now. Uncle Tank didn't sound nice is the excuse they used to get him to tell them his name. This was going to be a rough night and I knew that the stress had to be getting to Stephanie.

* * *


	11. Grow Old With Me

_I don't make any money and I am just trying to have some fun. This is my first so please be nice? I love some constructive Critism, but flames are just mean. PS, if you couldn't tell by the name, I am a BABE all the way, so hang in there ladies, this is for all you Babes. Cupcake fans bear with me, Joe is a good guy and he is portrayed as so in this story._

Ok, I used the lyrics to certain songs to kind of give a feel for dialogue. The words I included are kind of like as though they were spoken to the other person. IDK that is just how I felt when I wrote it.

* * *

_Stephanie's POV_

I stood backstage as the crowd gathered. Friday nights became my permanent slot shortly after my first time coming. I had quite a crowd that gathered to hear me. It was really fun. Tonight was a surprise engagement party too. Everyone in town now knew that tonight Joe was going to propose to Gina. Everyone but Gina that is. Right before I was due to take the stage I felt the familiar tingle that meant Ranger was here. I smiled sadly to myself and took the stage with my newly prepared set.

_God, I feel like hell tonight_

_Tears of rage I cannot fight _

_I'd be the last to help you understand_

_Are you strong enough to be my man?_

_Nothing's true and nothing's right_

_So__ let me be alone tonight_

_Cause you can't change the way _

_I am__Are you strong enough to be my man?_

_Lie to me_

_I promise I'll believe_

_Lie to me_

_But please don't leave_

_I have a face I cannot show_

_I make the rules up as I go_

_Just try and love me if you can_

_Are you strong enough to be my man?_

_When I've shown you that I just don't care_

_When I'm throwing punches in the air_

_When I'm broken down and I can't stand_

_Would you be MAN ENOUGH to be my man?_

_Lie to me_

_I promise I'll believe_

_Lie to me_

_But please don't leave_

The crowd went wild and I took a little bow. Well as much of a bow that the belly would let me do. The next song was a little bit faster, and I gave it my all.

The next one was a little bit slower and it was a favorite among the regulars. It was the one that got me famous. Unbreak My Heart by Toni Braxton. When I finished the crowd had lighters out. I laughed and called Joe to the front. "Now you all liked this one so long ago I thought that we would do it again. Here it is ladies and gentlemen. The Meatloaf hit Paradise by the Dashboard Lights!!"

Everyone went crazy and I had to laugh. "I guess that you know of that one?"

Joe laughed and grabbed the spare mike. "This is dedicated to bakeries floors, canolli, bathroom stalls and stadium walls." Joe had the audacity to say. I turned red as the chords started in and the crowd got quiet. We rocked it just like last time, except this time there was less jumping around and acting out the words for me. I was kind of stuck on my stool.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen this here is going to be a special treat by Joe Morelli." The crowd got quiet and anxious because they knew what was coming.

_I wanna make you smile __Whenever you're sad._

_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad._

_All I wanna do __Is grow old with you_

_I'll get you medicine, __When your tummy aches._

_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks._

_It would be so nice __Growin__' old with you_

_I'll miss you, kiss you __Give you my coat when you are cold._

_Need you, feed you. __I'll even let you hold the remote control_

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_

_Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink_

_Oh I could be the man, __Who grows old with you_

_I wanna grow old with you._

"Will you marry me Gina and make me the happiest man on earth?" A loud "Yes!!!" was heard throughout the bar. I stepped back on stage and took the mike.

"Congratulation's you two. I am going to dedicate this one to you guys. Gina, come up here and dance with your fiancée!" She ran up to him and he slipped a beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

I started in on the perfect engagement song and there were several couples that got up to dance. I found Ranger's face as I started to sing, but looked away at the murderous look that was on it. Instead I focused on the couple and their happiness.

_I do swear that I'll always be there. _

_I'd give anything, and everything. _

_And I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow._

_For better for worse, I will love you __With__ every beat of my heart. _

_From this mom__ent life has begun _

_From this moment you are the one _

_Right beside you is where I belong _

_From this moment on _

_From this moment I have been blessed _

_I live only for your happiness _

_And for your love I'd give my last breath _

_From this moment on _

_I give my hand to you with all my heart _

_I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start _

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live _

_I will love you, I promise you this _

_There is nothing I wouldn't give _

_From this moment on _

_You're the reason I believe in love _

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above _

_All we need is just the two of us _

_My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live _

_I will love you, I promise you this _

_There is nothing I wouldn't give _

_From this moment on _

_I will love you as long as I live _

_From this moment on_

"Alright people. It is time for my break. I need to sit down and catch my breath before I pop out one of these babies." The crowd laughed and got loud again. No one headed toward the stage, like usual. Tonight was my night. No one else even had an urge to sing. They came to hear me. Just when I was getting ready to go back I saw him with the mike.


	12. Front Porch Lookin In

_I don't make any money and I am just trying to have some fun. This is my first so please be nice? I love some constructive Critism, but flames are just mean. PS, if you couldn't tell by the name, I am a BABE all the way, so hang in there ladies, this is for all you Babes. Cupcake fans bear with me, Joe is a good guy and he is portrayed as so in this story._

* * *

"This is for my Babe." He simply said. "This is the only way I can describe what I feel. I hope that you understand."

The chords to an unfamiliar song started and I was transfixed as I listened to his voice and heard the lyrics.

_I think that you can do much better than me _

_After all the lies that I made you believe _

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see _

_The edge of the bed __Where your nightgown used to be _

_I told myself I won't miss you _

_But I remembered _

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face _

_And the way your innocence tastes _

_And I think you should know this _

_You deserve much better than me _

_While looking through your old box of notes _

_I found those pictures __i__ took __That you were looking for _

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose _

_That time at the mall _

_You and me in the dressing room _

_I told myself I won't miss you _

_But I remembered _

_What it feels like beside you _

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes _

_And I think you should know this _

_You deserve much better than me _

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder _

_Wish I never would've said it's over _

_And I can't pretend __I won't think about you when I'm older _

_Cause we never really had our closure _

_This can't be the end_

_I really miss your hair in my face _

_And the way your innocence tastes _

_And I think you should know this _

_You deserve much better than me _

_I really miss your hair in my face _

_And the way your innocence tastes _

_And I think you should know this _

_You deserve much better than me _

_(And I think you should know this)_

_(You deserve much better than me)_

_(And I think you should know this)_

_(You deserve much better than me)_

_(And I think you should know this)_

_(You deserve much better than me)_

_(And I think you should know this) _

_(You deserve much better than me)_

"I love you babe, but I don't think that I deserve you." I was on the stage before I even realized that I was walking towards it. I grabbed the mike and he had a seat. I put in my song selection and sang it with all of my might. I needed this.

_It's been __five__ months since you went away_

_Left without a word and nothing to say_

_When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul_

_But it wasn't good enough for you, no_

_So I asked God_

_God send me an angel_

_From the heavens above_

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart_

_From being in love_

_Cause all I do is cry_

_God send me an angel _

_To wipe the tears from my eyes_

_And I know it might sound crazy_

_But after all that I still love you_

_You wanna come back in my life_

_But there is something I would have to do_

_I'd have to tell the one that showed me he really cared_

_That he can't have me no more_

_My heart can't take no more lies_

_And my eyes are all out of cries_

_God send me an angel_

_From the heavens above_

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart_

_From being in love_

_'Cause all I do is cry_

_God send me an angel _

_To wipe the tears from my eyes_

_You used to have me on my knees _

_Begging God please _

_to send you back to me_

_I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep_

_You made me feel like I could not breathe_

_Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch_

_And give you all my love_

_But you took my love for granted_

_Want my __lovin__' now_

_But you can't have it_

_God _

_God send me an angel_

_From the heavens above_

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart_

_From being in love_

_'Cause all I do is cry_

_God send me an angel _

_To wipe the tears from my eyes_

_Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)_

_An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) _

_Oh baby_

_Send me an angel from the heavens above_

_Send me an angel (God send me an angel)_

_From being in love (send me an angel)_

_Oh God, send me an angel_

_Send me an angel (send me an angel)_

Ranger got up at that point and took the mike back. He put in his selection and had me sit on the stool on the stage. The crowd was transfixed by the show they were getting and kept watching.

_I've never seen blue eyes filled with so much love_

_I never thought I'd find out what I found in your touch_

_Someone up there must like me 'cause _

_I'm __Lookin__' at the proof there's no doubt about it_

_Heaven sent me you_

_Heaven sent me you to make my life complete_

_An angel from above to watch over me_

_What makes it even better_

_Is you feel the same way too_

_There's no doubt about it _

_Heaven sent me you_

_Every moment that we share will live forever in my mind_

_Every memory that we make_

_Are sure to outlast time_

_I know when I hold you close I'm __holdin_

_Love that's true_

_There's no doubt about it_

_Heaven sent me you_

_Heaven sent me you to make my life complete_

_An angel from above to watch over me_

_What makes it even better_

_Is you feel the same way too_

_There's no doubt about it Heaven sent me you_

_There's no doubt about it Heaven sent me you_

I took the mike back and thought of the perfect retort. The music had started to play when a sudden pain racked my body. I dropped the mike and held my stomach as tightly as I could. I looked up to see the horror in Ranger's eyes a moment before I was surrounded by Lester, Tank, Joe, Gina, Lula and Momma Rita. They rushed me out to the waiting car and I looked back to see Ranger standing there looking dumbfounded.

* * *


	13. Everything I do, I do For You

_Rangers POV_

I stepped aside while my faithful and loyal friends whisked away the woman I loved.

I looked at the now silent bar watching my every move.

"So you are those boys' daddy?" A large woman in the front row asked.

"Lester is their father, not me. He is the one marrying her, not me."

"Well yeah, that was until you came to get her. He isn't marrying her. He was just helping her take care of those babies in case you didn't show up."

"How do you guys know all this?"

"This is a small town. Not a lot we don't know. Steph is like either a daughter or a little sister to most of us. We have been waiting for you to show up here and take care of your family."

That one statement pushed Ranger into action. "What hospital is she in?" The bar cheered and pushed me towards the door.

Stephanie's POV

"I want ELLA!" I screamed as the next contraction hit. She was with me when I went into labor before and was able to soothe me.

"Ella is on her way hija. Do you mind if I step in until she gets here?" Momma Rita asked quietly.

"Sure. That would be great. If she doesn't get here soon would you go into the surgery room with me?"

"Would you mind if I did that?" I heard Ranger's voice from the doorway. I looked up and stared into his eyes. He looked vulnerable for the first time in his life. I looked back at Momma Rita and she was smiling brightly.

"Go ahead hija. I will be waiting for you." She said before walking out the door. The next contraction hit again and I panicked. It was too soon. I looked at Ranger with frightened eyes.

"Get the doctor." I said before screaming. I felt warmth between my legs and lifted the covers to find blood soaking the bed.

Ranger ran to find a doctor before and I concentrated on keeping my babies alive.

"It's a placental abruption. We need to get her into surgery now. Step aside sir." The doctor commanded. I was getting dizzy and it was getting hard to see.

"Ranger stays. Come with me please?" I said as they wheeled me down the hall past all of my 'family'.

"I'll be right by your side the whole time." He said to me before the blackness took over.


	14. Epilogue

_I don't make any money and I am just trying to have some fun. This is my first so please be nice? I love some constructive Critism, but flames are just mean. PS, if you couldn't tell by the name, I am a BABE all the way, so hang in there ladies, this is for all you Babes. Cupcake fans bear with me, Joe is a good guy and he is portrayed as so in this story._

* * *

Ranger's POV-

As scared as I was for Stephanie, it was a miracle to see them continuing to take the small screaming babies from her body. Five of them. All boys and all mine. Ours. Our children. The babies were taken to the NICU for observation, but the doctor said he didn't think that they would be there for long. They seemed to be healthy although a little underweight. The heaviest baby was 2 lbs and 15 oz. So tiny. I stayed by Stephanie's side until she was comfortable in her room and then I went to tell everyone the good news.

"How is she?" Lester asked looking a little worse for the wear. He had obviously been sweating and wearing a hole in the floor.

"She is ok. She was bleeding heavily for a little while but they got it stopped. The babies are fine and I have Polaroids to pass around since they are in the NICU for the night. All five healthy baby boys."

"Ok man, you go take care of Stephanie. We'll be here." I nodded and hurried back to her room before she woke up. I sat in the chair by her bed and held her hand while she slept. It was over an hour before her blue eyes opened and stared into mine. Her free hand shot to her stomach and her eyes asked the question she was too afraid to voice.

"The boys are all fine. All five of them. As soon as the doctor says you are up for it, I'll wheel you up to the NICU to see them."

"There will be no need for that. The boys have been moved to the regular nursery. They seem to be just fine. Breathing on their own and everything. I just need to take Ms Plum's vitals and then you can wheel her over to see her boys." A nurse said as she bustled into the room and went about poking and prodding.

Stephanie never said a word until we were at the nursery. "Can you get everyone else? I need them here for this part." She said staring with tear laced eyes at her children.

"Sure. I'll be right back." I ran down the hall to get the guys and brought them to the nursery. Stephanie was inside sweet talking the nurse and motioned for us to come in when she saw us.

She picked up a baby and handed one to Tank, then Lester, then Bobby, then Joe, and then me. "Now I want you to choose the name for the baby you are holding. You are these boys' godfathers, well except you Ranger. That baby's godparents are Ella and Louis. But I want you to pick their names and bond with them for a minute. You are all partially responsible for them making it into the world and I want to thank you by doing this." She smiled and sat back in her wheelchair while watching us intently.

"This one isn't like the others. He is the biggest and looks the most like me, so do you mind if I name him Ricardo Carlos?" I asked. She smiled brightly and shook her head. The nurse wrote down the name on his little tag and placed it on his bed.

"Well, this one looks nothing like me." Tank said with a chuckle. "What do you think Lula? Does he look like an Alejandro Cesar to you? Look at all that hair." Lula just nodded, tears pouring down her face.

"I think that this little guy is definitely an Armando Luis." Lester said holding the baby as if it were something that he did everyday.

"Well I am gonna go with the Spanish theme and name this one Vincenzo Ramon." Bobby added. His eyes looked dangerously wet too.

Joe was the last to say anything, he was enthralled with the baby in his arms. Finally he looked up and smiled. "This one is the littlest and most delicate looking. I am gonna veer away from the other names and name this one in Italian. Say hello to Matteo Stephan after his beautiful mother. Stephanie just smiled with tears rolling down her face as the guys put the babies back in their little cribs and each filed out after giving her a kiss. I wheeled her back to her room and settled in for the big talk.

As soon as I opened my mouth she just shook her head and smiled again. "What happened before is in the past. If you want to be a part of my life, and your children's lives, then we are just going to start fresh ok?" I nodded as I was once again reminded why I love this woman so much.

"One day at a time?" I asked. She just nodded and lay back in her bed. "What do you say to starting off this fresh relationship with a trip to the Batcave."

"Is the Batcave child ready?" She raised an eyebrow. She must have been practicing for her future battles with the boys because she pulled it off just like a mother would.

"Not yet, as of now it is nothing but an empty plot of land, but I want you to help me put everything into what a home should be. I have put off building it for so long. I don't know anything about building a home. A house I can do, but as far as I can tell, you are my home and without you that is all it would be. What do you say?" Stephanie grinned and pulled me in for a long slow kiss.

"I think that you need to get the contractors started because we are gonna need the room and fast." We both started to laugh and it was the beginning of a great future.

* * *

_THE END_

_OR To be continued with __Riding to the Rescue__ if you guys want a sequel_!!!! Review!!! I am a review slut even though this is my first story. Tell me what you think!!!!!


	15. Author's NoteNot a bad one

Author's Note

Hey guys! I've gotten a lot of reviews and messages asking me about the sequel. I've had a lot going on with a death of a grandparent, a breakup and moving and a new job and trying to raise a little boy. blah blah blah. Just sooooo much has gone on that this has been put on my backburner for a while. I don't like publishing stories that are unfinished, but I promise you I am working on Lester's story right now. If anyone would like to offer any suggestions for where you'd like the story to go then feel free to let me know them. I love Lester and I always feel that they don't go into their histories enough, so I found a way to delve into the boys past a bit and find Lester's 'one who got away.' I'm trying to get back into it and get back in touch with the characters I've created there. It's a bit difficult after so long, but all I can say is that soon you guys will have your story! I have Lucas's first birthday party this coming Saturday but I am gonna slave over the computer to try and get most of it done before then.

Crystal


End file.
